


Trick or Treat?

by 0_OrangeCat_1



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 吸血鬼au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_OrangeCat_1/pseuds/0_OrangeCat_1
Summary: 吸血鬼柚x人类天私设较多慎入 ooc预警勿上升真人，引起不适者勿进提示：文章底下的Notes算是设定和细节，想看的可以看看，不想看也可以直接跳过。





	Trick or Treat?

       夜晚降临，黑暗吞噬着最后一点光亮，最后笼罩着大地。本应繁华的街道此时显得死气沉沉。人们回到家中关紧房门，有的甚至直接熄灭灯，这是万圣节前夜，传说会有鬼魂、女巫在人间游荡。窗前和门口挂着龇牙咧嘴、面目可憎的南瓜灯。

“啧，胆小的人类。”优雅的西装透露出出主人的品味，羽生结弦不耐烦地用细长的手指滑过金色的袖扣，抬起，点了点南瓜灯，血色的火光在瞬间把南瓜灯烧了个干净，他讪讪地收回了苍白的指尖，“无聊。”皮鞋踏在潮湿的石砖路上发出哒哒的声响，嗯，好听。

       一阵疾风刮过，妇人注意到窗外掉落的叶片，不自觉地搂紧怀中的猫。男人突然消失了。

       埃夫伯里是个很小的村子，找到村子就找到巨石阵，红狮酒吧就在神秘的阵型图里，来这里的有侃侃而谈的政客，有寻欢作乐的酒鬼，也有来这里喝酒的鬼魂... ...或许还会发现别的？

       万圣节原本其实是赞美秋天的节日，就好像五月节是赞美春天一样。一个瞬移便到了英国威尔特郡的吸血鬼微笑着踏进红狮酒吧，果然还是这里比较合适寻找猎物。从吧台上拿过血腥玛丽，径直朝那张著名的井口盖板桌子走过去。

金博洋此时正裹着自己心爱的玫瑰金外衣，拿着一品脱爱尔兰黑啤，晃着脑袋悠哉悠哉的喝酒，守着500多年老井的感觉真不错。他从小就和戈米沙一家生活在一起，这些年过来也实在是麻烦他们了。店里的玻璃和镜子才是这里的亮点，金博洋满意得看着自拍，对着玻璃露出一个暖暖的虎牙笑，转手就发到了ins上，这才是霸气天总的真实写照。  
   
     灯光照的人影杂多混乱，人们两三个的聚在一起侃侃而谈，时不时的还冲这边看一眼。羽生看着桌前像牛奶泡过一样的青年，过于安静的两人显得和周围格格不入，金博洋似乎也察觉到气氛微妙的尴尬，顿了顿，问出一句差点让自己舌头打结的话“你吃饭了吗？”

      “... ...”羽生亮晶晶的眼睛暗了暗，勾起嘴角微笑着，指着店家在井边竖起的牌子，温馨提示：本店闹鬼！“一个人来这里吗？万圣前夜可是闹鬼闹得最凶的一天呢。”打量着眼前干净白嫩的奶团子，从气味判断，血应该是甜甜的味道，那么嫩一点也没关系。金博洋听后喝了口手里的啤酒，笑着说“一个人也不怕！我领导见到我有时还喊一声天儿总呢，怎么样，是不是很有气势？”“哈哈哈是的，感觉先生好像很霸气呢。”羽生看着笑得面前的人捂住脸只露出出两道弯弯的眉毛，连小虎牙也挡住了呢，羽生默默舔了舔被自己收回去的小獠牙，真可惜。  
   
       此时金博洋也看着眼前一直在微笑的人，突然觉得自己有些恍惚，难道是啤酒喝的...上头？不行不行，这要是被某个东北神秘组织，能拿去嘲笑几年。“我该怎么称呼你？”“羽生结弦。叫我羽生就好，你呢？”“啊好的...羽生，我叫金...天天。”金博洋觉得自己的谜之酒量来得真是时候，平时和女性朋友参加酒会都能面不改色干下去几杯的，现在面前坐了位矜持优雅得不像话的男士反倒晕乎乎的像醉了一样。“这个桌子远不止一口老井那么简单，有好多故事呢，”羽生结弦端起猩红的酒杯抿了一口，诱人的声音像人鱼的歌声绕在金博洋的耳边，金博洋只觉得面前的人是从地狱尽头踏血而来，吸引人而又致命的毒药。一定好奇心作祟，他盯着桌上酒杯里鲜红的液体，自然地伸长了脖子，一股隐约着奶香凑近了羽生，比亚洲人更白的肤色，忍了很久的恶魔有些把持不住，侧身搂过青年，冰凉的手指让青年瑟缩了一下，“天天想知道吗？”

       一个吻落在嘴角，羽生的视线仍停留在脖颈，慢慢的左移，细细吻着，然后覆盖住，灵活的撬开皓齿勾着博洋的舌尖，因为呼吸不顺而使青年的脸有些微红，细碎的吻开始滑向脖颈，羽生舔舐着颈处的动脉，一双眼睛微微泛起红光，獠牙磨着皮肤然后咬了下去，如果说血腥玛丽的入口洋溢着一种番茄汁的香味，又因其中的伏特加，故口感极其顺滑，而现在是脖颈在舌尖和牙齿间颤抖，是缠绵悱恻的感觉。“嘶...”金博洋不可置信的瞪大眼睛，想要挣脱却被搂得动弹不得。右手勾住玻璃酒杯在扶手上重重一磕，巨大的声响让羽生不得不放开到嘴的猎物，人们纷纷朝这里张望。总算可以抽身的金博洋不顾手上的细微伤口，用另一只手捂住脖子，跌跌撞撞的往出跑去，在茫茫的黑夜中，他分不清方向，只哀求着快一点再跑快一点。他不要再看到那个人。猩红的血液顺着指缝流下来，在白嫩的脖颈上蜿蜒，格外显眼。一阵风吹来，醉醺醺的博洋发现自己酒醒了不少，最终撑不住体力的透支，两眼一黑失去了意识。

       “不是说不怕鬼的吗？跑得像个兔子一样，最后还不是栽我怀里了，笨天天。”羽生感到很委屈，不过这么甜的味道可不能留给别人，手从膝盖下穿过，把青年抱起来，看着奶白团子小小的一只缩在怀里，羽生又舔了下颈窝的血迹才带着人移动到城堡。

       在搞清楚他是否已经用过餐以前，最好不要出现在他的面前；别在他面前流血，哪怕只是一个小伤口；他家里的那张大床千万别睡，尽管里面躺着若干莫妮卡·贝鲁奇般的女子。

       前人的话也不是没有道理，只不过床上没有美艳的女子，只有一个让羽生觉得可爱到想太阳的天天，连血都有些甜的金天天。大床上的人睡了三天三夜，羽生很好奇是哪段记忆能缠住他家博洋这么久，反正人都拐回来了，再让他多想起来一点也好。

       在黑暗挣扎的金博洋可不是这么想的，在黑暗中跑到上气不接下气，在终于看见一点火光亮并冲过去打算投入人们都拥抱时，不对劲啊，这群人迎接怎么都拿着大蒜和十字架？“快抓住这个背叛我们投靠吸血鬼的人！别忘了好多人是被他们吸干血而死的！”一声怒吼在人群中震开，“追啊！”金博洋转身拔腿又冲回黑暗里，后面一群人举着火把不依不饶，树枝晃了晃，一个黑影抱住他转瞬就不见踪影了。“哼，这小子果然有猫腻！”领头愤恨的嚷嚷着。“抓住了在跑的Pooh桑哦～”羽生抱着自己心爱的博洋咧开嘴一脸痴汉笑，头上的呆毛开了花似的立起来。“博洋和我回去吧，我可以养你的。”金博洋想让他先放开自己，身体略微挣扎了一下，身边人拥着他一把摁回怀里。在金博洋反应过来之前，身体的主人已经双手搂着羽生的脖子，带着哭腔地说“不可以啊羽生，有些人总是会人性本恶，离开的话我会放心不下亲人...”金博洋内心惊讶的看着自己平静的说出一席话，“嘶...下手轻点！”一双手环上敏感的腰，在自己掐到的地方揉揉还不忘戳着软肉，“可我不想让博洋离开我。”转头在脖子上嗅着一下，一口咬了上去，舔着流出的血液，在羽生依依不舍的松开时，收到了来自爱人的白眼和有气无力的吐槽，“你是属狼的吧。”

       当金博洋再一次从城堡偷跑出来的时候，他才知道原来那群人不惜用亲人们的生命来威胁，冷笑一声，这群人和他们嘴中所说丑陋肮脏的魔鬼又有什么区别呢。夜晚降临，在羽生避开昏黄的日光赶到时，一切都结束了，火光阑珊，他的爱人终究是不会回来了。泪痕爬满了脸庞，没有任何一次受伤能和这次比拟，疼到大口喘气的吸血鬼睁开猩红的双眼，一声怒吼，成群结队的蝙蝠冲进村庄，吸食着人血，黑压压一片在村庄肆虐，原本烟火味的愈发的阴森恐怖，我要你们为他陪葬。

 

“红狮酒吧在哪里？”“红狮酒吧不就在这嘛...”  
“这酒其实也很配天天呢。”羽生偏头想了想。  
“如果是天天的话，当然可以。”鬼魅般的声音再次回响在耳畔。  
“博洋回来啦？红狮酒吧怎么样呢？”八成是想起了一些难忘的事情。

上一次没能保护好你，好不容易才等到你，这次我一定要把你留在身边，没有人会伤害你了。

手机消息的提示光一闪一闪，ins上有人在不停的评论着，“旁边的那位先生没有影子！” 金博洋急促的喘息着，屈膝跪地，长期发酵般的爱意终于爆发，暴烈地，不可抗拒地将羽生揽入怀中。

 

       羽生忍不住了，在爱人沉睡时往滑滑的脖子上又来了一口，满意地舔舔被咬过的地方，忽的愣住了。

金博洋是疼醒的，无辜地望向羽生，“下次能不能换个地方咬？总咬这里很难愈合的，而且很疼...”“你想让我咬哪？”看着压在身下的人渐渐脸红的像个苹果，羽生抱着他认真地说，“不会的天天，你看这里很快就痊愈了呢。”时间还早，我们还有数不完的岁月。

没有影子又如何，是吸血鬼又如何，只有你是爱我的。柔软的唇贴上冰凉的，虎牙蹭着小獠牙。

我不怕鬼，我怕险恶的人心。

**Author's Note:**

> 逻辑分析：  
> 1.牛哥瞬移是有风的，所以开头说了疾风刮过树叶掉落牛哥才消失的，后来一阵风吹来让天儿酒醒是暗示牛哥已经追来了，还有前世记忆里的树枝晃了晃，是牛哥赶来把天儿抱走了。  
> 2.井口盖板桌子就是天儿守着的500多年老井，也是酒吧最著名的一部分，牛哥一开始就是冲着天天过去的，他俩是同一张桌子。  
> 3.天天第一句话就问牛哥“吃饭了没”是因为外国人测评说中/国大多数人寒暄第一句是吃饭了没。也是和下文那段在不知道吸血鬼是否用餐前不要出现在他们面前对应了一下，其实下文这段的三句话都是和天天对应的。  
> 4.牛哥问天总怕不怕鬼，天坚定的回答不怕，其实是为后面埋了伏笔，同样也是天总本文最大的flag，在被牛哥咬了（雾）之后被吓的从酒吧蹿了出去，到后面想起之前痛苦的记忆和村里人心的丑陋，终于不再害怕鬼和牛哥在一起，也是对应了一下结尾的那句我不怕鬼我怕险恶的人心。  
> 5.在见到牛哥时天天有些恍惚是有一点要唤醒前世记忆的征兆。  
> 6.天总介绍自己时没有说真正的名字，因为他对牛哥保持一点警戒，后面天天想起前世记忆后，牛哥也就随着喊他前世（也是现在）的名字了，所以天天很自然的应了下来。  
> 7.手上的细微的伤口是天天磕玻璃杯时伤的。  
> 8.在前世记忆里，天天是从黑暗里冲着火光跑，后来又冲进黑暗预示着他未来人生的走向，这里是有点魂穿的感觉去又经历一遍，所以他才会惊讶自己平静的说出来一席话。  
> 9.最后牛哥说他在天天脖子上咬的伤口很快就好了和他们还有数不完的岁月，是他已经发现天天要变成吸血鬼了。


End file.
